rewrite of Sleeping Beauty
by chaos no miko
Summary: like the title says, a rewrite of the disney movie Sleeping Beauty using anime characters in certain roles. will contain yaoi crossover pairings.


Sleeping Beauty (rewrite)

Chapter 1

A/N: this along the lines of my 'Mulan' rewrite. I would ask if you wanted me to list the characters again, but there's only four that I'm replacing with anime characters in this one. Again, I had to make a couple things kind of odd to fit with what I wanted to do. Enjoy.

A 16-year-old girl looks at a book. She has long violet hair and aqua eyes. This is Blade. She turns the pages of the book as she reads, acting as a narrator of the story. As she reads the pictures of the book come to life as the story becomes real.

"In a far away land, long ago, lived a king and his fair queen. Many years had they longed for a child and finally their wish was granted. A daughter was born, and they called her Aurora. Yes they named her after the dawn for she filled their lives with sunshine. Then a great holiday was proclaimed throughout the kingdom, so that all of high or low estate might pay homage to the infant princess. And our story begins on that most joyful day. Yeesh, I forgot how ridiculous that sounded."

A crowd full of all sorts of people, messengers, knights, lords, and ladies, all make their way to the castle.

Joyfully now to our princess we come,  
Bringing gifts and all good wishes too.  
We pledge our loyalty anew.  
Hail to the princess Aurora!  
All of her subjects adore her!  
Hail to the King!  
Hail to the Queen!  
Hail to the princess Aurora!  
Health to the princess,  
Wealth to the princess,  
Long live the princess Aurora!  
Hail Aurora!  
Hail Aurora!  
Health to the princess,   
Wealth to the princess,  
Long live the princess Aurora!  
Hail to the King!  
Hail to the Queen!  
Hail to the princess Aurora!

The castle is gloriously decorated, and already full of people. At the front is a cradle, with the baby within. Blade is amongst the crowd as well, though nobody seems to notice her. She glances at the people around her before whispering, "Of course, there are parts to this story that never got out. The first is, a funny thing actually, is that the baby wasn't a girl at all. See, the queen wanted a daughter so much she convinced herself that that was what it was, and the servants didn't want to correct her." She switches back to her normal voice, though those around her still don't seem to notice her. "Ahem, thus on this great and joyous day did all the kingdom celebrate the long awaited royal birth. And good king Stefan and his queen made welcome their life long friend."

Right on cue, there is an announcement of the arrival of, "Their royal highnesses, King Hubert and Prince Phillip."

Blade continued her narration. "Fondly had these monarchs dreamed one day their kingdoms to unite. Thus today would they announce that Phillip, Hubert's son and heir to Stefan's child would be betrothed. And so to her his gift be brought, and looked, unknowing, on his future bride." Again, she lowers her voice. "That'd be quite a surprise on the wedding night, wouldn't it?"

The announcer returns with news of the arrival of, "the most honored and exalted Excellencies, the three good fairies. Mistress Flora, Mistress Fauna, and Mister Maxwell." The fairies float down in a column of light. The first two have the appearance of kindly older woman, the first of a no-nonsense sort, the second rather empty-headed but overly kindhearted. The third, though, appears to be a young teenage male with a long braid of brown hair and wide violet eyes. He is a relatively young fairy, though his age certainly does not necessarily coincide with his appearance. He is currently supposed to be learning under the elder two. The three of them briefly fawn over the infant before bowing and addressing the king and queen.

Flora spoke up. "Each of us the child may bless with a single gift. No more, no less." She hovered over to the cradle. "Little princess, my gift shall be the gift of beauty."

Fauna approached next. "Tiny princess, my gift shall be the gift of song."

Maxwell was next. "Sweet princess, my gift shall be-"

He does not get the chance to finish. There is an ominous wind and black lightning as Crawford appears. He is a sorcerer, known and feared by many, yet out of fear, most tried to keep from angering him. At his appearance there is a short commotion amongst the fairies. He glances toward them before speaking. "Well, quite a glittering assemblage, King Stefan. Royalty, nobility, the gentry, and, how quaint, even the rabble." The words anger Maxwell, who attempts to fly towards Crawford but is restrained by the other two. Crawford continued as though he hadn't noticed. "I really feel quite distressed of not receiving an invitation."

Maxwell, still incensed, couldn't resist the jibe. "You weren't wanted!"

"Not wa…? Oh dear, what an awkward situation. I had hoped it was merely due to some oversight. Well, in that event I'd best be on my way."

The queen, distraught over the rudeness of Maxwell's comments and fear of Crawford, asked, "And you're not offended, your Excellency?"

"Why no, your majesty. And to show I bear no ill will, I, too, shall bestow a gift on the child." The fairies gather around the cradle, prepared to protect the infant, but again, Crawford ignores them. "Listen well, all of you! The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her. But, before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she shall prick her finger n the spindle of a spinning wheel and die."

Immediately following this declaration, the queen went to scoop up her child and hold it close. The king ordered his knights to go after Crawford. As they did, he merely laughed and vanished in a similar manner to which he appeared.

Blade remained calm throughout the entire incident and now continues her narration. "Of course, Crawford couldn't care less about whether he was invited or not. This was one of his plans to ultimately gain control of the kingdom. In the case of this one failing, (which he rather expected since they would have sixteen years to fix it) he had several back-up plans."

The fairies hurried to console the king and queen. "Don't despair, your majesties. Maxwell still has his gift to give."

"Than he can undo this fearful curse?"

"Oh no, sire. Crawford's powers are far too great. But he can help."

Nervous about the sudden attention Maxwell takes a step back. "But…"

The other fairies quickly usher him forward. "Just do your best, dear."

Maxwell looks down on the sleeping baby, and takes a deep breath before steeling himself. "Sweet princess, if through this wicked devil's trick a spindle should your finger prick; a ray of hope there still may be in this, the gift I give to thee. Not in death but just in sleep the fateful prophecy you'll keep, and from this slumber you shall wake when true love's kiss the spell shall break."

Night falls, and there is a huge bonfire. Servants can be seen throwing spinning wheels into it. Blade watches the fire from a safe distance. "But king Stefan, still fearful of his daughter's life, did then and there decree that ever spinning wheel in the kingdom should on that very day be burnt. So it was done."

The three fairies congregate to discuss the situation.

(A/N: I know there are spots where the dialogue is confusing due to a lack of tags, but if you know the script it follows it very closely.)

"Silly fiddle faddle!"

"Now, come have a nice cup of tea, dear. I'm sure it'll work out somehow."

"Well, a bonfire won't stop Crawford."

"Of course not. But what will?"

"Well, perhaps if we reason with him."

"Reason?"

"With Crawford?"

"Well, he can't be all bad."

"Oh, yes, he can."

"I'd like to turn him into a fat ole hoptoad!"

"Now, dear, that isn't a very nice thing to say."

"Besides, we can't. You know our magic doesn't work that way."

"It can only do good, dear, to bring joy and happiness."

"Well, that would make me happy."

"But there must be some way…there is!"

"There is?"

"What is it, flora?"

Flora looks around, paranoid, before gesturing for the other two to follow her. They shrink themselves and fly into a small space on the table. She then turns to the others to announce her plan. "I'll turn her into a flower!"

"Oh, she'd make a lovely flower."

"Don't you see, a flower can't prick its finger."

"It hasn't any."

"That's right."

"She'll be perfectly safe."

"Until Crawford sends a frost."

At Maxwell's comment the mood of the other two quickly dampens. Fauna turned sorrowfully to Flora. "He always ruins your nicest flowers."

"You're right. And he'll be expecting us to do something like that."

"But what won't he expect, he knows everything."

"Oh but he doesn't dear. Crawford doesn't know anything about love, or kindness, or the joy of helping in earnest. You know, sometimes I don't think he's really very happy."

At Fauna's words Flora gets a new idea. "That's it, of course! It's the only thing he can't understand, and won't expect." She continues talking, but more to herself now. "Oh, oh, now, now…we have to plan it carefully, let's see, woodcutters cottage, yes, yes, the abandoned one, of course the king and queen will object, but when we explain it's the only way…"

"Explain what?"

"About the three peasant folk raising a foundling child deep in the forest."

"Oh, that's very nice of them."

"Who are they?"

"Turn around." As they do so to face a mirror, Flora changes their outfits to those of peasants.

"Why, it's us!

"You mean, we, us?"

"Take care of the baby?"

"Why not?"

"Oh, I'd like that."

Maxwell changes his clothing to black. "Well, yes, yes, but will we have to feed it?"

"And wash it and dress it and rock it to sleep. Oh I'd love it."

"You really think we can?"

"If humans can do it, so can we."

"And we have our magic to help us."

"That's right."

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no magic! I'll take those wands right now. Oh, better get rid of those wings, too." Flora zaps away their wings and takes Fauna's wand.

She tries to take Maxwell's as well, but he avoids her. "You mean, live like mortals? For sixteen years? We don't know how. We've never done anything without magic."

"That's why Crawford will never suspect."

"But who will wash, and cook?"

"Oh, we'll all pitch in."

"I'll take care of the baby!"

"Let me have it dear." Flora finally succeeded in getting Maxwell's wand away from him. "Come along no, we must tell their majesties at once." At first Flora just returned herself to normal size, but after the other two called her back, she returned them as well.

It is still night, and the king and queen stand in a balcony of the castle looking down. Blade is standing behind them. "So the king and his queen watched with heavy hearts as their most precious possession, their only child, disappeared into the night."

A/N: well, there's the first chapter. Please tell me what you think. Yes, the baby is still going to be raised as a girl. The fairies don't know enough about human anatomy to be certain it's the same as theirs and that the baby is a boy. So, basically, everybody thinks it's a girl. Wonder if you all know who it is yet. Feel free to guess, though I'm sure you can figure it out. Also, if anyone knows where I can find a script for The Swan Princess or Matilda I would really appreciate it if you would let me know. Thank you.


End file.
